


"It Was My Mom"

by Kolarov



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 17:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12822270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kolarov/pseuds/Kolarov
Summary: "You like arguments and shit talk, don't you, Sascha?""Yeah, It makes you look hot"





	"It Was My Mom"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rocketsfindplanets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocketsfindplanets/gifts).



> Guten Tag!  
> So, this was sinking under dust, and here it is, alive again. i'm sorry if it didn't go well i'm just cleaning my computer  
> I just hope you'd enjoy it!

"I should go"  


"No," Nick protested, murmuring. That made Sascha's skin shudder uncomfortably as the older man was marking him with love marks all around his neck. "Just not yet"  


"Nick… I think that's enough, I really should"  


Nick didn't move, his lips tracked Sascha's neck until it settled under the German's ear and sucked that spot lightly. A voice happened to interrupt them from what they were doing, Nick jumped fearfully and sighed after knowing it was nothing important, they were hiding in the men's bathroom at Nick's work place, where they always met, so it was kind of their special place whenever Nick had couple of minutes off.  


"Why?" Nick protested, folding his arms to his board chest.  


Sascha felt his phone buzzing in his pocket so he took advantage and pushed Nick lightly "just a second". Nick huffed annoyingly and he placed his hand against the wall, so close to Sascha that they were almost sharing air, Nick smiled goofily, his smile was contagious that Sascha was smiling too.  


"Hey, Domi..." Sascha answered hesitantly, with his eyes still glaring at Nick who in turn deadpanned. The laughter evaporated from his eyes and his customary warmth was gone. Indeed even his focus was somewhere behind Sascha, as if he had become invisible to Nick or he could not bear to see Sascha at all the second he heard him saying Domi's name. He'd crossed some invisible line, offended his sensibilities, "no I'm not home yet" Sascha continued as he looked down at his shoe, fearfully biting his lower lip, "an hour maybe? Yeah promise, see you" Sascha hanged up but yet, he didn't dare to look up at Nick, he busied himself looking at his phone's black screen as his grip tightened around it.  


"So, are you still with him?" Nick broke the annoying silence with a question, and unlike his tone, his eyes were a knife in Sascha's ribs, the sharp point digging deeper. Where there had been love was an emptiness, but not in any vulnerable sense. Uncomfortable with the void, he had filled it with an emotion he was more at ease with, raw anger.  


Sascha looked up pretending that he didn't catch what the older man said. Nick's cold fury burnt with dangerous intensity. And Sascha never worried about his frequent fireworks and showers of red hot sparks, it was these bitterly cold, slow burning rages that threatened to engulf their… relationship?  
"You haven't told me, I don't like the bad guy role here, yeah? Had enough of feeling like shit" Nick's tone went scratchy but yet, he managed to calm himself again. But in a way he seemed satisfied with standing almost nose to nose in front of Sascha with hard eyes starring that never blinked.  


"You're not!" Sascha exclaimed, rising his eyebrows to Nick, he didn't get a reply that Nick was still glaring coldly at him, "it's just… I like him, he's a good one but he's"  


"We're on that case again, you better tell me everything, if there's a connection between you two… then you're not seeing this face again I swear"  
"Are you threatening me?" Sascha snarled at him between his hissing teeth.  


"I'm not threating you about anything I just don't want to be the side-chick here" Nick shrugged carelessly, half-smiling.  


"You're a fucking moron, Kyrgios. I told you, we're not together"  


"I already fucking know, Zverev. I'm just making things clear man" Nick interrupted the German with a higher tone, "So what's the problem with that mouse face lad? What's he?" Nick asked, not moving his gaze off the younger man, "A bad kisser?" Nick added mockingly.  


Sascha rolled his eyes, giggling lightly. "Not that, he's very nice to me and I like it, mmm it's complicated you know" he rubbed his forehead and Nick nodded, pressing his lips together while his eyes slipped at Sascha's lips. He had been reflecting longer than usual, past the point at which he always came back with a thing to fill the annoying silence with. But oddly he had been snarling more than talking that time.  


"He seems like a good guy, a guy who wouldn't like to share his boyfriend with anyone" he said eventually.  


"We're not together! We just like each other but he's a coward and he hadn't said anything yet!"  


"You just said that you two aren't together!"  


"And that's the fucking truth!"  


All the words Nick had prepared to say vanished to the farthest corner of his mind, he was one step closer from turning to a goddamn Hulk because Sascha wasn't making any sense. 

"Well fuck him I want you!" Nick shouted abruptly and Sascha glared at him in shock and unconsciousness. His lips slowly parted, and he blurted out a soft giggle that he didn't know how to stop himself, but his laugh wasn't the only thing he couldn't stop, it was also his heart that was beating faster than the usual. He hadn't prepared for a comeback, because honestly he had nothing in mind, everything went foggy and unseen to him except for Nick who had his calm face mood on.  


"You've had your fun, Sasch, and I want you badly, honestly" Nick added, smiling. But it was brief and Sascha barely caught it, "I'm afraid I won't know where to stop" he took a deep breath and then chuckled while rubbing his eyes. "That every night when I go off to bed and when I wake up, I want you, Sascha" Nick added, Words flew from his mouth that he never thought he'd even think, let alone say out loud.  


Sascha was truly out of words that he barely believed it was Nick, he chuckled lightly and rubbed his eyes, it was a stupid move as he thought to himself that it was a blooming dream, "that's actually a song, right?" Sascha said after calming his heartbeats, Nick nodded, smiling embarrassingly.  
"I better get back to work" Nick stated.  


"When am I seeing you again? I mean, when will your shift end?" Sascha stammered.  


"In an hour at least, you can go if you want, it's getting late after all" he checked his watch and turned his gaze back to Sascha, trying to read his expression in case he needed something.  


"Nah, I'm waiting here"  


"In the bathrooms? And what about um… Dominic?"  


"You know, that wasn't really him on the phone" Sascha closed his eyes with his index-finger pointing at Nick who in return knotted his eyebrows confusingly, "It was my mom"  


"What?"  


"Yes, I can't believe I did that too! 

"What the hell Sascha?" Nick barely caught his voice from breaking, "You fucking…" Sascha's phone rang again and left Nick on mute for the second time that evening.  


"It's mom again, I think she's angry at me for hanging up on her"  


"You like arguments and shit talk don't you?"  


"yeah, it makes you look hot" Sascha bit the corner of his lip, feeling a burning sensation on his ears, he didn't know if Nick really deserved to get called out like that especially that he was a jerk who'd use that against him one day.  


Nick smirked, he was almost on his way back to work but he turned around and pressed a chaste little kiss on Sascha's jaw "you're a pain in the ass"  
"And you're my favorite one, Kyrgios!" Sascha exclaimed as Nick turned on his heels and walked away  


"Oh I sure am"

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed it!  
> let's pretend this was a good one and everything went perfectly well  
> you can find me on [Tumblr](agueroh.tumblr.com)


End file.
